The Changes of Life
by phantomwarrrior1
Summary: This story is pretty much about a fifteen year old girl named Sam  who has telekinesis  who is saved by Vladimir Tod.  Read to find out what happens.


The Change in My Life

I keep running for the sake of my life. This man is still chasing me, I can hear his heavy footsteps. "You can't run forever, girl!" Oh yeah? He'll just have to watch. As I hide behind a tree I hear him throw a small object, then some ticking. Oh no. Before I can run, it already explodes.

My eyes slowly open, and I see that I'm in a bedroom. Bedroom? The bed I'm laying in is extra soft, a stuffed animal and a blanket lay beside me. The room I'm in is just a plain white color, with a dresser, a mirror, and a large bookshelf. I hear voices from the halls. "Vladimir? Will you please check on our guest?" She's most likely talking about me. "Yeah." The footsteps I hear get louder, and a tall and extremely pale guy walks in. When he sees that my eyes are open he calls, "Nelly! She's awake!" He sits in a nearby chair, then asks, "Hey, are you okay?" I lift my head, I'm a little dizzy at first, but then it clears up. "Yeah." I reply. "Can I ask for you're name?" Well... they might as well know my name while I'm here. "Sam." He looks at me, "Cool. I'm Vlad." Vlad... "Interesting." I say. We sit in silence until a lady (I'm guessing it's Nelly) walks in with a glass of water. "Are you okay, dear? Can I get you anything?" I take the water and greedily drink every last drop. "No. Not at the moment, but thank you." Nelly smiles and leaves the room.

Vlad is still sitting in the chair, but he's thinking. "So... How did I end up here?" He snaps up at me, noticing that Nelly left. "My friend and I were walking and we heard a loud noise. We found you lying unconscious on the ground near the forest. I called my uncle and we brought you here." "How long have I been out?" "Not long, only for a couple of hours." Oh. I guess that's not too long. I take the covers off of me and Vlad immediately comes over to help me up. "You got it?" I stand up. "Yeah." The doorbell rings and Vlad runs to open the door. I walk to see who it is. "Henry, this is Sam. Sam, this is my best friend, Henry." Henry smiles at me, "Well, it's nice to see you up and running." I make an awkward laugh, "Yeah... I guess." "By the way," Henry says, "what happened to you?" They look at me for an answer. How can I tell them without telling the full truth? "I don't really know, I was out walking and then, an explosion." I guess that can be some sort of truth.

Vlad looks at me then whispers something to Henry. Did they not believe me? I finally ask, "What?" "Nothing," Vlad says, "I just thought of something. This time I give him a suspicious look.

For the rest of the day, I hang out with Nelly. First she gets me some food, then she takes me shopping for new clothes. When we get home, Nelly makes dinner while I watch some TV. I haven't watched TV in a long time. In fact, I forgot all about it. I haven't had a home in a while, since my parents took off. I don't know if they're dead or not, they just put me in an orphanage and left without any explanation. I left the orphanage a few years later, after I figured out my secret. My _dangerous_ secret. I have telekinesis, it seems cool at first, but when you figure out that you can't control it... bad things happen. When I get angry, stuff flies everywhere. I've got better control now than I did, but some people want to have this power; some bad people. Like that guy who was chasing me in those woods.

I watch TV until dinner's ready, then I meet Vlad and Nelly at the table. "Vladimir, there's some big news I must share with you." Vlad looks up at his guardian with a questioning look. I guess he doesn't get big news often. "As Sam and I were shopping, she told me she doesn't have a home. She will be living with us from now on." Vlad nearly spits out his mouth full of spaghetti. "What?" He looks really worried. Is there something wrong with me? Does he somehow sense how dangerous I am? "Vladimir!" Nelly says to him. "I mean, that's great!" Vlad quickly says to cover up his other words. I don't get it; why does me moving in make him so worried? Vlad and Nelly chat while I just sit in silence.

Vlad:

The next morning, I call Henry to come over; I need to talk to him about Sam moving in. When Henry and I walk into my room, I tell him everything. "Wow, that's some big news. What are you gonna do about the vampire thing? You can't hide the fact from her forever." "That's the problem Henry, I don't know what to to about that. Should I just tell her? Or would she freak out?" Henry thinks for a moment, then says, "From how much I've seen of her, she looks like she could believe anything. She seems... different." "Yeah, she really does. I could tell she was lying about the whole explosion thing, like she was hiding something." We quietly sit until Henry breaks the silence. "Maybe she has a secret to... maybe you could talk to her and get her to tell you what she's hiding, then you can tell her that you're a vampire." I think over this, it doesn't seem like a bad idea, but still... can I trust her? "Maybe you're right... maybe I should go to her right now and get this off of our backs." Right then we walk out the door.

Sam:

I sit in my new bedroom and read my new book. It feels weird to have an actual home, it's been so long. I've been in my room for a while, so I decide to go for a walk. As I'm walking a strange feeling hits my gut, like I'm being followed. It's still a little dark, the sun hasn't risen fully yet. A gloved hand grabs me by the throat and hides me behind the nearest set of trees. A man dressed in a black and pale white has me. He's the man from the woods. "I've got you now." I look for anything I can hit him with. I see a big rock in the distance and focus all my thoughts on it. It moves towards me, and I hang it over the man's head. I hear footsteps in the distance and the voices. Vlad and Henry are coming. The man looks over like he just read my thoughts. As he looks at them he sees the rock I'm just about to drop on him. Suddenly, I feel him invading my thoughts, saying: Put the rock down. I try my hardest to fight it, and my will is about to break.

Before I know it, the man is knocked over to the side... by Vlad. Henry helps me up, but the man grabs my ankle as he fights Vlad. I twist back towards the ground, a yelp escapes my lips. Fortunately, Henry catches me before I fall. The man pushes Vlad off of him, and runs off. Vlad instantly runs to us. "Are you okay?" I wonder how many times he's asked me that since we've met. "Yeah, all but my ankle, I think when that guy grabbed it..." "D'Ablo." Vlad says. "Wait, you know him?" He has a look on his face that says he's trying to decide how to tell me what's going on. "Yes. He's been trying to get me for the past two years now." Now I am really confused. "Let's get you home, and I'll explain everything to you." Henry and Vlad put their arms around me and help me walk back home. _Home_. I have an actual _home_ to go to.

After they help me to my room, Vlad begins to talk. "I'm going to tell you a secret, a very _important_ secret. One that must never be told to anyone." I nod, wondering what the secret is. "But..." But? But what? "You have to tell me your secret, I know you've been hiding something from us." Oh no. I've been here for about a day and he's already suspicious? I sigh, "Okay." He turns away then looks at me again. I look at him, but this time, I see fangs. "Sam..." It takes him a minute to get it out. "... I'm a vampire." I don't speak. It's touching that he can trust me, despite the fact that I haven't been here for very long. "Wow. That's pretty cool." They sit and stare at me, waiting to hear my secret. Here goes nothing... "Okay. I..." The words leave me. This is harder than I thought. I've never told anyone, _anyone_ before. "I have telekinesis." They look at me like I'm the coolest person in the world. Henry grins, "That's awesome!" He says, "Make something move! I want to see!" I untie Henry's shoe, then slip it off his foot. They both say "Cool" in unison. "It's not as cool as you think. When I'm angry, things get destroyed and things fly everywhere. Plus, when greedy and evil people find out, they try to take m powers away." Vlad looks at me with an expression of understanding. "I know how you feel," says Vlad,"D'Ablo's been after me since eighth grade." "Yeah, about D'Ablo, he's the guy who made the explosion. He was chasing me." Henry and Vlad look at each other, then look at me. "Then we need to figure out what he's up to." I look at them, really look at them. "Do you know what will happen if he gets my powers? Especially mixed with his vampire abilities? The whole town will be destroyed, and..." "Sam! Calm down. We'll figure this out." "This is really serious. Doesn't he want you also?" Vlad's eyes go wide. He realizes that I'm right.

I try to sleep, but I can't. Just as I'm drifting off, I hear a noise outside my room. My door opens. I see D'Ablo enter my room. He takes me before I can scream. I kick and struggle, but it's no use. He's too strong. I As I look for something to grab, I feel him in my mind again, forcing me to be quiet. This mind control thing is really annoying. I hear footsteps from upstairs, coming down. We're already out the door before someone can see.

Vlad:

I get down the stairs, running to Sam's room. She's not there. Great. How could I let myself fall asleep? Now Sam is in the hands of a diabolical, infernal man. I call Henry's cell, and tell him to come over and fast. I explain right as I open his car door. "We have to save her before he does whatever he's going to do." Henry steps on the gas, rushing to Stokerton. I know exactly where he'll take her.

Sam:

D'Ablo takes me to an office building far from Bathory. We enter an elevator; he touches some sort of glyph, that opens a panel to an extra set of buttons. We go down to a room and he chains me to a table. I feel him let go of my mind at last. I throw anything at him that I see. He laughs at my attempt to stop him. "You're going to have to do better than that. A vampire like myself is much stronger than a weak human like you." Did he just call me weak? Not a good idea. As I'm about to warn him, he takes a dagger and plunges it through my side. I scream. "You're pain will be much worse than this. I'll try to make it quick for the likes of you, but, if you give me problems I will make sure that I'll hurt you slowly and very painfully." I decide to keep my mouth shut, for the time being. His threat won't stop me from forming a plan, however. I look around to find anything I can use to distract him. There's nothing much in here I can use. I focus on the dagger he set beside me, making it forcibly stab him at his side, making him see what it feels like.

While he's distracted with the pain, I make the chains on me open and get off the table. I run-actually limp- to the door, but I guess I'm too slow. He takes the dagger out of him and throws it at me. It comes close enough that it cuts deep into my arm, and it stabs the door instead. "You are such a fool. You think that you can escape with a sprained ankle and a weak side? Now you've just caused you're death to be slow and painful." First he calls me weak, and now he just said that I'm dumb to? My anger is about to boil over, I can feel it rising within me. The door opens, and Vlad runs in, coming to my rescue. "Let her go D'Ablo." D'Ablo laughs like he's no threat to him. D'Ablo then takes the dagger and heads towards Vlad.

That's it. I've had it with this guy. If he thinks that he's stronger and smarter than anyone else, he's completely wrong. The anger boils in me and finally hits the top. It was dumb of him to make me angry. The dagger slips out of his hands. Everything he set up on the counter near the table I was chained to flies everywhere. They look at me and see the anger on my face. I hit D'Ablo with every sharp object he has in here. I only wish to hurt him, not to kill him. I can't kill. No matter who the person is, I know it's wrong to kill anyone. As I'm going through a rampage, I realize the pain in my ankle and my side. Plus I've been bleeding this entire time. I weaken, and Vlad rushes to my side. Henry walks through the door with a questioning look, and he comes and helps Vlad carry me out.

They take me to the nearest hospital. After a long silence, I say, "I'm sorry you had to witness that Vlad. I'm sorry that I even came into your life. I'm sorry you had to see the leviathan that lurks within me." Vlad looks at me, and comforts me with his words, "Don't apologize for any of that. That creep has been on my back for a while and it was good to see him weak for once. And I may not know you completely yet, but I think it's good to make a new friend once in a while. And you're not a monster. You should see me at times." Friend. He called me friend. I've never had a _real_ friend before. My whole life has been lonely and crazy; I never had the time to make a friend. Tears come to my eyes. My life has changed. I have a home, I have friends. But most importantly, I have a new _family. _Nelly and Vlad. And I guess Vlad's Uncle Otis, who I just barley met. My life will never be the same again, and I'm okay with that.


End file.
